Deranged Cowboys and Indians
|cgrating= |successor=''2 Old Men and a Frog'' }} Deranged Cowboys and Indians (stylized as DeЯanged Cowboys + Indians) was a pitch for a cartoon series created by the Dozerfleet founder in 1996 during the Flamingo era, about a group of evil undead creatures in a ghost town in New Mexico and the "Outtawhack" tribe that ran a 7-Eleven store not far from there. Plot Set to reign supreme in a ghost town in New Mexico, the Frankenstein-like Sheriff Donask and his band of undead Halloween creatures stake their claim on the desert. Assisting them is a deranged wolf named Freaknasty after the similarly-named rock band. However, he has the voice of a parrot and is occasionally harassed by a mean-spirited talking parrot named Birdnasty that has a very gruff voice. To fulfill their evil plans, they must overcome their own laziness in addition to the talkative-but-equally-loony Outtawhack tribe of Indians that run a 7-Eleven store not far away. Led by the Homer Simpson-esque Chief Whackytwirp, the Outtawhacks seek to defend their claim any way they can over their undead rivals. The Outtawhacks are also opposed by one of their own, Whackytwirp's evil twin Hackytwirp. Coming to the Outtawhacks' rescue is a trio of talking frogs, all of which were hatched from their eggs from inside various cold beverage preparation devices. Slushy, born in a slushy-making machine, becomes the sassy frog who leads the frog trio. He is joined by the snow cone machine-born Cone and the high-pitch-voiced Vegetable. As the sides all line up, comic mischief ensues. Characters Outtawhacks The Outtawhacks are "out-of-whack" natives branched off from and disowned by a larger tribe (never specified.) They are zany men in search of a female member to the tribe, and they live and work at a 7-Eleven store. * Chief Whackytwirp was literally a "whacky twirp" who becomes the chief. He is sentimental, stupid, and happy-go-lucky. He has a habit of calling strangers on the phone and talking for hours with them pointlessly. * The Cook was a paranoid, high-pitch-voiced chef known for baking extremely bizarre dishes, including "Cockroach Souffle" and "Cricket Flambe Sauteed in Snail Juice." His voice was modeled after that of Mr. Bill. * The TV Repairman was a silent Outtawhack who was very adept at fixing TVs. Whackytwirp would constantly reference him in his phone call segments. * The Chauffeur was a usually-silent Outtawhack who had converted a lawn mower into a rocket-powered super-car. This was in reference to an episode of Home Improvement. Cowboys * Sheriff Donask was a Frankenstein-like, slow-talking character that also had his own phone segments. Little is known about him, other than that he had a mustache and that his name is a pun on "Don't Ask," a gig borrowed from The Defenders of Stick-Man Village. * Deputy Dimwit was a mummy who was second-in-command under Donask. He is the only other cowboy given a name. Animals * Slushy the Bullfrog is a wise-cracking frog with a croaky voice that likes to psychologically torment others. He is the de-facto leader of the trio of frogs, and gets his own phone segments which he sometimes conjoins with Whackytwirp's. * Cone is a dim-witted frog prone to non-sequitur remarks and bursts of maniacal laughter. He is described as being a "frog on a triple-dose of helium" in terms of his voice, and is Slushy's immediate sidekick. The two often playfully argue. The Cone character evolved from trying to merge Whackytwirp's Homer Simpson accent and Slushy's voice effects together, with the result being a new high-pitch blend character that didn't sound much like either. * Vegetable was a frog who was in essence a young, exaggerated version of Cone. Not only did Vegetable sometimes impersonate Cone, but he also had a habit of freaking everyone out with his smile that could curl in on itself. * Freaknasty was a wolf with a parrot voice, sometimes getting his own phone segments. He had a habit of standing on the sidelines with the frogs while the Cowboys and Indians competed in absurd competitions against one another. * Birdnasty was a giant parrot with a gruff voice that often came to attack Freaknasty. He accused Freaknasty both of stealing a rock band's name and of switching voices with him. The two have ultimately always remained with their mixed-up voices. Achievements Only one actual story was written in the founder's 7th grade class from this series, an episode titled "The Basketball Court." The motive was to spoof all the cliché sports stories that the other kids wrote just to get their assignments over with. In this episode, the animals all stand on the sidelines and serve as commentators while the Cowboys and Indians play their game. The frogs and Freaknasty end up stealing the spotlight frequently. The game ends with a blowout win by the Outtawhacks, with a final score of 21-4. This was a slap in the face to the other students' tales of a miracle throw at the buzzer winning the game for one team. This series, because the "Basketball Court" episode implicitly alleged plagiarism by the other students against each other, proved to be very unpopular. A better-received Deranged story was "Save the Chauffeur," written on November 9th of 1997. While not at all up-to-par with current Dozerfleet Literature standards, it was seen as somewhat original. Unique to "Save the Chauffeur" were such things as giving the TV Repairman a pet Toad and Whackytwirp having a nemesis named Hackytwirp. The Toad would later be confirmed as female, and be reinterpreted as a villain with a homicidal rage against Slushy in The Slushy Show. Once the Flamingo era gave way to the Cormorant era, Slushy and the other animals were taken out of their New Mexico desert and placed in a Louisiana swamp for the run of 2 Old Men and a Frog. What this series served as ultimately, was a sort of proto-Dromedeverse. Category: Destroyed projects Category: Dozerfleet Comics projects Category: Dozerfleet Literature projects Category: Projects from 1996